flames of love
by 007cece
Summary: salina richards is devasted to discover that her boyfriend is breaking up with her to marry a person she though was a frien to fix his father's company.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

five years ago

Graduation night..

"omg, can this party get any crazier" 18 year old misty screamed over the loud music and into Salina's ears. I winced at the loud voice combined with the music.

"no way. i don't know what Brian was thinking inviting all these people to his house" I yelled back to Misty. We were trying to make our way towards the living room where we could see Brian, Salina's boyfriend of four years, standing in a group of football players.

"He is so lucky that his parents allowed him to have this party in their summer house. God only know's it would have totally bummed everyone out if there was not a last party at the end of the year from Brian. He throws the best parties" Misty smiled as she took a sip of the alcohol from the cup from her hand.

"Tell me about it" I muttered to myself. I really did not like coming to Brian's parties just because of some of the people here. The one's who live to drink and start trouble. Like my life did not have enough trouble already.

" You should probably enjoy our last party as friends...graduating high school" Misty smirked at me and for some reason i got a bad feeling in my guts.

"Huh, it's not like we will never see eachother again" i looked at her closely when i say this. "i mean Brian and i are together and you always hang with us". there i almost missed the quick smirk that flashed on her face. Was there something going on, that i was missing, between brian and Misty.

Finally making our way across the hall, it took a millon years in Salina's opinion just to get there, after having to round to couples making out on the floor. i walked up to Brian and smiled shakely.

"Baby, my heart. Are you enjoying yourself", Brian asked wrapping his arms around my waist. He was the only reason that i was here. The first time she had met him, after running into him in the hallway of henslow High she knew it was love at first sight. The way that he smiled with straight white teeth and the most amazingly sexy pair of lips she'd ever seen. His blonde hair was long for a football player and kept falling into his bright green eyes. A greek god sent to earth. meeting him had rendered her speechless.

"Yea, your party is okay" I gave him a gentle smile.

"no it's not. I know you and this is not your style."

"Brian..." salina started, but he cut me off. Looking over my shoulder's at Misty he sigh.

"Listen baby, i wanted to talk to you today, but we were all very busy with the graduation stuff." he took my arms and started walking towards the stairs. I looked around and over my shoulders at Misty who was giving me a look that bodered dirty enjoyment. wow, what's her probs, i thought to herself.

Well truth to be told Misty was more Brian's friend then my friend, we just started to hang out because i was dating brian. her family and Brian's family were really close.

Brian climbed the stairs to the second floor which was strictly off limits to all partiers and pulled me into his room. closing the door and turning the lights on to a soft glow. He turned towards me and smiled. i nervously smiled at him and went towards him.

"Brian what's up" i ask standing infront of him. i could tell he was nervous. " baby"

" Salina" he whispered, he was looking at me with so much emotion in his eyes that for some reason i started crying too.

"What- What are you telling me ?"

"my family, we are having some problems, finanical problems" he sat on the edge of his king size bed and looked up. " we are going broke Li".

" oh that is so bad, but how. don't your family own a whole bunch of companies"

"Yea, we do. the whole thing is that we are having loss of mpnetary paper weight"

"huh" i had no idea what was being spoken about. unlike Misty and Brian who maybe rolled around in old money, my family were middle class and had to work hard just to send me to school.

"we have to lay off many but that's not the point of this conversation" he glanced at me and closed his eyes. " my family is being offered a deal to combine companies with Misty's father."

"well that's great isn't it" i lean over and hugged him, but instead got stopped with his hands.

"nooo that's not it. we can get the company and we did. the deal was straighten last week. the problem is that the Lansens want to get the company in their family even though they are retiring. so they gave the company over with... with the condition that i marry Misty"..

My mouth was open in shock yet nothing held me like the burning hot tears that were spilling down my face. i suddenly couldn't stand any more and slide on onto the floor.

"Say something Li" he was suddenly there."it's my duty as the only son of my family"

i closed my eyes wishing this was adream.

Brian shook me gently." i still love you but my first priority is to my family"

He stood up and pulled me up with him. i still could not say anything.

" i am sorry i cannot see you again. please donot contact me. i would like to forget you and i ever exist" with that brian opened the door and walked out. i trembled feeling cold all of a sudden.i tried to pull myself together and did as best as i could.

"be strong" i whispered to myself reaching for the door. "never look back" . when that door closed behind me so did my past...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Five years later…..

"Please oh please! Let's go to the wedding. You haven't been to your home town for so long", Daniel whined in my left ear making me grimace.

"That's the whole point. I left that town for a reason. I see no need to go back just for a wedding that seems to want to last a whole week." I release all the tension I felt into the sentence. "I mean who in their right mind wants to have a wedding last a whole week".

"Apparently your cousin, who has a lot of money-money" Daniel sang.

"ugg don't remind me. She is so spoiled and full of sugar she gives god dam cavities to whoever she speaks to." I got up from my oak wood desk and walked around it to seat next to my best friend Daniel. "Plus who of all people should know why I left that town"

I leaned back into the plus leather sit and pouted at him.

"Lina darling, that was five years ago. You have moved on from that. Plus Alexander is happy with just you and I and my family and the guys down at the station and the people- "

"Alright I get that he is happy " I laughed. Alexander, my adorable little four year old who means the world to me. I couldn't have gotten over my grief if I didn't have to leave for him. Running away from a family that never wanted me because of the fact that I was half black was the best thing I could have done for myself. When I left after that horrible night , I'd gone home to find my bags packed and waiting in the foyer with my aunt and uncle standing next to. They'd given me the look that I knew so well; disgust.

Recap( five years ago)

" I see you have graduated" My aunt Gianni smirked " well, now we no longer have to take care of you. You are legal now and adult so get out".

My uncle didn't need to say anything, in fact he reminded quite and was not watching me. That was when I decided enough was enough.

"Kicking your own blood out, I expected nothing less" I had told them. "But if that what's making you happy".

"Please child save your breathe." My aunt laughed. "and blood ?. We are not blood. You whoring mother killed the blood with her taint."

"Her taint" I sputter. "her blood is the same color no natter her color. You ignorance is bordering irritation. I am half of her and half my half. You are calling me tainted."

"well dear if the shoe fits" she smiled.

"My mother was a better woman then you will ever be. My father loved her-"

"My bother lusted for her and that was all" she came forward and threw something at me.

An envelope.

"What's this?" I asked

"Money for the road. This is all I can give. I don't care what you do with it. I will not give you more if you ask".

I reached and picked up the envelope with the money and smiled at them.

"Thank you for taking me in after the accident. I am forever grateful" with that I turned my back and never looked back.

(Recap end)

"Salina Salina Hey there" I blinked as hands swiped in front my face.

"What?" I asked; blink again a couple of times. "Was I in lalala land again".

"Were you! You were so gone that I though you went into a coma for a minute" he laughed at my face.

" I was just thinking about why I left" I whispered softly.

Daniels face turned sour immediately and he gripped my hands that were folded on my lap.

"Honey bear, you are so beautiful it hurts my eyes." Daniel knew the reason I left town, well in fact his whole family knew it. All 5 bothers and mom and dad. "Your skin color alone outshines so many. That luscious honey brown skin so hot you melt a Popsicle."

I smiled.

'Plus your light brown kinky curls so curly shit be trapping things in there."

Now I laughed. It was hard trying to fit into the world being a mixed child. But Daniel and his family though white accepted me right into their bunch like the sister and daughter they never had, even with the situation I was in.

"Okay. I feel so better now". I reached over and hugged him.

"And look how far you have gotten, without THEIR help or money" he smiled and look around the large office. "For such a tender age of 23 you have gotten far".

I laughed and looked around. Right after I left Tennessee, I went to Texas and started fresh. I'd gone to college in Austin graduated and started my wedding dress design company and in one year it was flowing quite spectacularly. I was doing great.

"Thanks for the nurturing love" I smile at the man I thought of as family.

"What are sisters for" he said this with such a straight face that I couldn't bring myself to laugh. I choked on air.

"But that's for going to make me change my mind" I got up and walked to the large window that was overlooking downtown Austin." I have things to do here, someone to take care of"

" You can bring him to" Daniel said.

"You know why I can't bring him" I looked down the street as the school bus parking in front the store. "Alex is here".

"Listen you can't keeping running from your past forever you know. He needs to know who he is one day and he is already asking questions".

"Daniel, please. I am keeping him from harm. You know how they treated me; the father dumped me for his family." I leaned against the window and watch as Alexander ran from the bus and straight into the store. I smiled and turned from the window and started walking to the office door. Daniel grabbed my hands.

"You are going to have to try and forgive and forget. That child is going o grow up hating the fact that you kept him from his father for your petty reasons. Just go and if you need support, you know me and the guys are here for you. But remember this is your cousin that tried to keep in contact with you no matter what your aunt and uncle had to say. She even visited you a couple of times to make sure you were going great. Spoiled as she is she loved you just cause you are family."

"Mommy I am here" Alexander's voice came from the hallway.

"In here" I called out. I turned to Daniel sighed and said. "Can I sleep on this".

"yea you do that" Daniel smiled, "remember we all just want you to be happy and that means facing your fears of the past.

"Uncle Danny" Alexander's childish voice cried. Running into the room he dropped his Elmo bag pack and jumped into his uncle's arm.

"Alex, ma boy. How was school, the last day right" he kissed alex on the cheek.

"Yep, it was fun cept that mean boy Tommy kept calling me a sissy cause I cried when the frog in our tank died." Alexander sniffed. "I am not a sissy; I was just little bit sad".

"you are no sissy, my dear boy" Daniel said to Alex while laughing over his head at me.

"so what you guys did today" I asked reaching for my son from Daniel.

"today was daddy and me day, but since I don't have a daddy teacher sat me next to her the whole day while the other kids daddy were painting and helping them with stuff. I was sad but I had lots of fun with teacher." He said in one breath while my heart was breaking. I looked at Daniel over Alex's head and said " Alex wanna go to a wedding ?"

Author's note

So Alexander doesn't know what it's like to have a father in his life even though he has 6 uncles. Because of this Salina makes her mind to put the past behind her and introduce alex to his father. For some reason I can't wait for the next chapter. Is Brian and Misty still married, do they have kids. How does he look when he finds out he has a kid and finally does he still love Salina. Or does she still love him. Oh god this story is just so yummmmy!

Can wait to get to the next chapter


End file.
